


Look What It Took

by baeminhyuk



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeminhyuk/pseuds/baeminhyuk
Summary: This tall girl with her leather jacket on and a bag slung across her chest?Clueless.





	Look What It Took

**Author's Note:**

> early christmas gift from me to all the lovely readers here on ao3! just a really simple flower shop au, hope you guys enjoy :)

 

Oh, this girl is so obviously clueless.

Well, Jennie shouldn't say that because the tall girl with dark blond hair hasn't said anything and she’s got no idea what this lady is here for anyway.

It's just that she's smelling the roses sitting in a bucket by the door, ready to be taken to the garbage because they're no longer fresh enough to use in any of the arrangements. And it should be pretty obvious to anyone who knows anything about flowers.

This tall girl with her leather jacket on and a bag slung across her chest? _Clueless_.

Jennie was just finishing up an order, so she says hello and the other girl smiles and comes a little closer.

"Hi. I need some flowers."

She doesn't want to laugh, but: "Well, this  _is_  a good place to start."

The tall girl sort of grins, this goofy, lopsided thing Jennie is sure everyone else finds as cute as she does right now.

"They're for my girlfriend. I sort of... I didn't mess up, really, but I almost did. And everything's fine and whatever, but I want to get her something."

Jennie nods her head and finishes tying off a ribbon around the vase of this arrangement. "Okay."

The tall girl just stares at her for a second, then looks around the shop again and back at her. "I don't really know what to get."

She laughs and wipes her hands on her apron, then steps out from behind the counter so she can actually help her customer.

Jennie doubts that the woman is this nervous about everything, but it's sort of cute, actually, the bumbling idiot thing she's got going for her. She's pretty sure she's not  _actually_  an idiot; her bag has the logo of Seoul National University, one of the top universities in the country and coincidentally, her own alma mater. She's a tad bit too old to be a student, so she must be a teacher.

"Do you know what she likes?" Jennie asks, because, well, she helps men (and women) buy flowers for their wives and girlfriends all the time, and this one isn't any different. She's found guys and girls attractive before and knew they weren't single. She's allowed to appreciate a woman's looks without it being some kind of  _thing_.

(God, she's _totally_ trying to justify this, for some reason. Which is stupid, since there's nothing at all to justify.)

"Um. Carnations."

Jennie looks over at her. "Does she actually like them? Or is that just what you happen to grab for her at the grocery store or the gas station and she appreciates the gesture?"

The other girl seems to think about it for a second, then her brow furrows and she presses her lips together. "Okay, then I have absolutely no idea."

Jennie laughs again, shakes her head the slightest bit and gives her this look to let her know she doesn't have to feel bad or be embarrassed. Honestly, most of the people she deals with have no clue what their better halves' favorite flowers are.

"Okay, but she's really into this like... I dunno. Something about not eating things that come from more than a hundred kilometers away." Jennie looks at her. What is she talking about?

"Obviously she's not gonna eat the flowers, but... I guess she just likes really natural things, you know? And stuff that's in season. I'm not even allowed to eat mangoes during the cold months."

She looks so earnest, like she really, really wants to get something for her girlfriend that she'll love, and Jennie finds it incredibly sweet and a little charming that she's actually thinking about this instead of just walking in with a price limit and either picking a pre-made arrangement, or telling her to do whatever she feels like making.

"Okay," Jennie says, but it's too quiet, so she smiles again and speaks up. "Okay. I can work with that."

She creates what is basically a bouquet of seasonal wild flowers, and the tall girl in her store is literally way too happy about it.

"I mean, it didn't even turn into a fight, and everything's fine, but, I dunno. She's really cool and I want to show her that I notice, you know?"

Jennie is trimming daisy stems when she smiles and nods. She seems to actually be a really nice girl.

"You teach at SNU?”

"Yeah," she says, nodding. “Arts professor. Graduated there too, although I was born in Thailand.”

"Oh, I also finished there. What does your girlfriend do?"

"She's an actress.” Jennie looks up at her. "Yeah, I know. What's an actress doing with a dork like me, right?"

"No," she says quickly. "It's just... Is she well-known?"

She could be arranging flowers for a celebrity right now. It wouldn't be the first time, but still.

The Thai girl blushes and then looks at her from under her lashes a bit. "Yeah. She's really good."

Jennie figures that if this girl hasn't dropped a name yet, she doesn't want to and she's not going to, and as curious as she is, she's not going to ask like some idiot and make her customer uncomfortable in her shop.

"I was supposed to go to Seoul Institute of the Arts for theater like, a million years ago."

"Really?"

This girl should _really_ stop smiling at her that way.

"Mhm."

"What happened?" The girl leans on the counter a bit. Her leather jacket is slightly wrinkled.

Jennie laughs a bit and fusses with the sunflower in the bouquet. "That is a very long story, perfect stranger."

The tall lady chuckles again, straightens her posture. "Sorry."

Jennie shrugs one shoulder and then eyes her work. It looks really great, if she may say, considering what she had to play around with. The girl thanks her and pays in cash, gives her a nice tip, and leaves the shop with the bouquet in her hand and a smile on her face. Jennie goes back to the centerpiece she was working on before the girl came in, and she's mostly forgotten about her by the time she locks up for the day.

 

* * *

 

"Hi."

She looks up from her laptop sitting on the counter and sees the same girl who came in a few weeks ago walking towards her. It's warm out, so she's got the door open to let the air circulate, and she didn't notice her come in. Apparently she needs to be paying more attention to, you know, her business.

"Hi," she answers, smiling a little.

"Are you... Can you help me?"

It's been really slow today and she's dress shopping online. She can help her.

"Of course."

"Okay, so." She clears her throat and sighs. "My girlfriend's uncle died."

Jennie presses her hand to her heart. She gets things like this all the time, or puts together arrangements for funerals, but still. A person  _died_  and it always sort of makes her breathless when someone announces it.

"I'm sorry." The other girl gives her a sad smile. "So..."

"Well, she was filming in Japan and couldn't get off work to go to the funeral."

"Oh, my god," Jennie breathes out. "That's terrible."

She's obviously really sweet to get something for her girlfriend to try and cheer her up, and after basically leaving it in Jennie’s hands — she remembers that this woman likes things in season, so she starts assembling a bouquet of greens and whites — she's going for subtly cheerful, without being patronizing. She thinks it'll work.

The girl walks around the shop and talks to her, tells her about this man who passed away. She says that she's only met the man once, but they got along well, and that Jisoo (Jennie assumes this is her girlfriend) was incredibly close with him. Apparently, the man had a beach house in Jeju and she used to spend her summers there to get away from the city.

The more she hears about this girlfriend of hers, the more Jennie wants to know who she is. She's still not going to ask, though.

"This looks really great," the girl tells her, leaning her elbow on the counter.

"Thanks."

"You're amazing at this." Jennie shrugs her shoulder and keeps on working. "Did you go to school for it?"

Jennie laughs a bit, shakes her head. "Political science then law," she tells her. The tall tan-skinned girl looks confused. "I know. I just... Felt that business was more for me. I went to law school for my umma and I practice from time to time, but I really spend most of my hours here."

"So,  _attorney_ , how did you start doing this?" she asks, and watches as Jennie picks up another jasmine flower and adds it to the arrangement.

"It was a hobby," she says, then looks up at her. She's watching her face. There's a split second where she wishes that this girl was single, then she feels like a total bitch for it. "During college, my friend convinced me to go to this class with her. I don't know. I just fell in love with it."

"When did you decide to make it a career?"

Jennie raises her brow at her. "You ask a lot of questions."

She chuckles a bit, but doesn't look embarrassed at all. "Guess I get that from my students."

This girl is unfortunately nice.

"My first job after the bar was with my uncle's events planning business, and he had this florist back out at the last second. I did 25 centerpieces in six hours."

"Holy shit." She laughs a bit. "You own this place?" Jennie nods her head. "That's really cool."

It's quiet for a bit, as she puts the finishing touches on the bouquet, and the girl is just standing there sort of watching, sort of touching things. It'd normally annoy Jennie, but she's not hurting anything, obviously. And if she wants to look through the little cards Jennie keeps on the counter, she's more than welcome to do so.

The Thai girl picks up one of the jasmine flowers and holds it under her nose. "This smells awesome."

"I know," Jennie says quietly, then looks up at her, because she's done. "That's actually the base of the perfume I wear."

She doesn't know why she told this girl that. She just smiles at her and she can almost feel herself starting to blush, so she turns to her laptop so she can ring up her purchase.

 

* * *

 

There's a flyer in her local coffee shop, pinned to the bulletin board, advertising the SNU arts festival. It happens every year and it features music, dance, and visual arts, and Jennie's sort of always thought it'd be neat to go. The school is really old, and actually, this part of the city was pretty much built so people could live and shop closer to the university. It's a big deal around here. This art show is one of its main fundraisers. She knows how much tuition is to send your kid there, so she can't exactly fathom why they'd need to hold fundraisers, but she isn't going to ask questions.

Jennie almost goes. But then she thinks about running into that tall girl whose name she doesn't even know, and she'd feel like such an idiot. People tend to be daft and narcissistic, and she really doesn't need her thinking that she went for  _her_  or something.

Plus, her girlfriend would probably be there.

So, Jennie stays home and finishes the book she's been reading.

 

* * *

 

Jennie’s out for dinner with her ex because he asked if he could buy her a meal and she doesn't hate him enough to say no. Jongin's a good guy, they just didn't work out. For a lot of reasons. The breakup wasn't bad or anything. Sometimes she wishes it was, so that she could refuse to see him ever again. Every time they do something like this, which is really only once a month or so, she feels like she's terrible at relationships and will never be able to make one work.

But then he takes her to a sports bar and orders a pitcher of beer — her favorite, so she'll give him that, even though she only drinks about four times a year — and the spinach dip, which she loves.

"Your idea of a nice dinner is beer and a football game?"

He shrugs his shoulder. "Drink up, Princess."

She hates that him calling her that still makes her crazy. She doesn't even want to be with him anymore, but he's always called her that, since they first met. (Literally, the first night they met, she bitched at him for stepping on her toe and he said, "Calm the heck down, Princess." He's rarely nice about it, but she still likes it.) 

Anyway, it's not like Jennie expected that Thai girl to walk in when she was sitting with Jongin. And apparently she's staring, because Jongin turns to look over his shoulder and then back to her, and says, "What?"

"Nothing." She licks the bit of dip from her thumb. Partly to distract him. (He's easy...) "That girl's just been in the shop before."

"Oh."

That's kind of all he says about it.

But the girl is with her friends, a stunning Korean girl with rose-colored hair and a tall foreign-looking guy. About 10 minutes later, a pretty woman walks in and she thinks maybe that's the girl's girlfriend, but then she lays a pretty serious (kind of dirty) kiss on her guy friend.

The girl hasn't even noticed her. It shouldn't bug Jennie, but it sort of does, and she wants to do something about it, even though it really should not matter at all.

Before her and Jongin's meals arrive, she gets up to go to the bathroom, even though she really doesn't need to go. It just means she'll walk past the girl’s table and maybe she'll recognize her.

Jennie knows that the girl sees her as she's passing by, but she pretends not to notice her, because that's just the way she feels like playing this game. She basically fixes her lip gloss and washes her hands, because, well, that never hurts, and she cards her fingers through her hair to tame it a little where the humidity is making it do stupid things.

Then, on her way back from the bathroom, the girl smiles at her and she can't just ignore her, so she smiles back and stops for just a second.

"Hey," she says, smiling.

"Hi." Jennie gives polite smiles to her friends, who all look really suspicious as to who she is and why she's talking to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just dinner," she says, gesturing over to the table where Jongin is sitting. Watching. "You?"

She's still looking at Jongin. "Just watching the game. These are my friends — Chaeng, Bam, and Seolhyun.”

"Hi," she says. But she doesn't know  _her_  name, and she can't even say that because her friends will think it's weird. The pretty woman who came in last is already looking at her like she's pissed. "I should..."

"Get back to your boyfriend?" Seolhyun says, and god, does she have an _attitude_.

Jennie just blinks as the girl from the flower shop scolds Seolhyun. "Sorry," she tells Jennie.

"No, it's... It was good seeing you."

She walks away and Jongin asks if she's all right, and she hates that she sort of has to lie almost as much as she hates that the girl probably thinks she's got a boyfriend.

 

* * *

 

The girl comes in on Monday with a pretty distressed look on her face and says, "I guess I screwed up."

Jennie doesn't know what the girl did — she really doesn't care — but whatever it is must be serious. She looks all out of sorts and upset, and tells Jennie to just put together whatever and she doesn't care what it costs.

Okay, _maybe_ Jennie cares. She's not going to ask. She knows next to nothing about this girl and her relationship isn't any of her business.

"So was that your boyfriend?" she asks, and Jennie doesn't even look up at her because, well, her relationship isn't any of the other girl's business either. "I'm not like, prying, I just want to be able to tell my girlfriend that you're not even  _single_."

That gets her attention.

"What?"

The girl is looking right at her and she sighs. “Seolhyun’s got a big mouth and likes to make my life hell. She told Soo-ya that some gorgeous woman was... Whatever. It really shouldn't be a big deal but she's disappointed and like, _upset_."

"Oh," she says, and looks down again, because  _gorgeous_? She  _hates_  that she's attracted to this girl. "Well, he's my ex, but if you have to tell her he's not... It doesn't matter."

The girl runs her hand through her hair and Jennie wonders why the  _hell_  she'd come back to  _her shop_  to get something for her girlfriend when  _she's_  the cause of her problems to begin with.

They don't talk anymore and she rings up her total and the girl tips her way too much, as usual.

She uses her credit card, though.

Lalisa Manoban.

Jennie doubts she'll ever see her again.

 

* * *

 

Jennie is wearing a cardigan over her lavender dress because it's finally cool enough to do it. The weather is still gorgeous, sunny and bright, but there's a cold chill brewing around and she likes it. And she likes this cardigan. She bought it back in May when she saw it in a shop that, in her opinion, had winter season things out too early. But she loved the color and it was an impulse and she's glad to get some use out of it.

Anyway.

Lalisa comes in with a light brown trench coat over a white turtleneck and blue ankle pants, her lanyard all crooked, pulled to the side by the bag she always has slung across her chest.

"Hey," she says, casually, like she's seen Jennie even once in the last _ten_ months.

"Hi." Lalisa looks around for a few moments, then smiles at her again and leans over to smell some primroses. "Do you like these?"

Jennie shrugs her shoulder. "Not my favorite."

"What's your favorite then?"

She smirks a bit, looks up and quits pruning the stems of her latest shipment of white roses. "I can't even afford to bring them in. They're this absolutely beautiful orchid. White with purple and... What?"

Lisa's looking at her strangely.

"Nothing... Um, I'm Lisa, by the way," she chuckles. "Crap. Sorry, that's got to be the most awkward introduction ever."

Okay?

"So, _Lisa_ , what is it this time?"

"What?"

"Anniversary? Birthday?" she asks.

"Oh." Lisa’s laughing again, kind of nervously this time. "Um. No, that's not... I don't have a girlfriend anymore. For like eight months now.”

"Oh." Jennie doesn't mean to sound so surprised. "So..."

"I was kind of..." She grins bashfully and leans on the counter like she always does. "I know we got off on the wrong foot all those months ago... I mean, I don't even know your name but can I maybe buy you dinner sometime and start over?"

Jennie's heart kind of races and Lisa starts to panic when she doesn't answer right away. "If you want to, that is. You totally don't have to and I don't want to impose..."

Lisa doesn't look away as she's saying all this though, like she thinks that there's no way Jennie can say no as long as she's giving her those  _eyes_.

Jennie doesn't think that's why she swallows and nods and says, "No, I... Dinner sounds nice."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she smiles, "and my name's Jennie."

 

* * *

 

Lisa takes her to this really classy Italian restaurant wearing a beautiful red off-shoulder top and high-waisted jeans and says she couldn't bring her flowers, asks how her dates impress her if they can't do that.

Jennie laughs and sips her wine and says, "You'll figure it out."

This girl really does have the greatest smile.

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this was totally pointless, i just wanted to come up with a story of how a relationship could blossom between jennie and lisa :( hope you guys liked it anyway :) please send some christmas love my way by hitting me up with kudos and comments haha. merry christmas everyone!


End file.
